


you got a fetish for my love

by Anonymous



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, Incest, Lace Panties, M/M, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tenn’s eyes are only half-opened, and he forces himself to remain slack on the bed, trying to respond to their touches as little as possible.He’s supposed to be asleep. It’s better this way.
Relationships: Kujou Takamasa/Kujou Ten, Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35
Collections: Anonymous





	you got a fetish for my love

Fingers press against his neck. A cool breath washes over his face.

“Tenn-nii,” Riku breathes, “I love you, Tenn-nii.”

“Tenn, my beautiful Tenn,” Kujou whispers against his skin. 

Tenn lies on the mattress, his hair fanned across the pillow. The buttons of his shirt are unbuttoned, exposing the smooth expanse of skin for Riku’s and Kujou’s roaming eyes to see. Tenn’s eyes are only half-opened, and he forces himself to remain slack on the bed, trying to respond to their touches as little as possible.

He’s supposed to be asleep. It’s better this way.

“Tenn-nii looks so beautiful in lace panties,” Riku murmurs, “White. So pure. Like Tenn-nii.”

“He looks beautiful in anything that brings out his purity,” Kujou murmurs back, his hands ghosting over Tenn’s torso. Tenn could not stop the squeak from escaping his lips when his hand brushes over his nipples, sending a jolt of pleasure up his spine. He hears a rumbling laughter. “So sensitive, even when asleep. It’s like his body is made for this.”

“You raised him to please. Like an ideal idol. His body is conditioned to it by now.”

Tenn feels his legs being raised, and could see from his half-lidded gaze that Riku now has his legs braced on his shoulders. He feels fingers tug the hem of his lace panties - one he’s forced to wear before he went to “sleep”.

“Such pretty garments. I wouldn’t want to damage it,” Riku says.

In spite of his words, Tenn feels a tug, followed by a ripping sound. 

He hears a groan. “How scandalous, Riku-kun.”

He catches a glimpse of a smile on Riku’s face. “He looks better in ruined lace. He looks better  _ violated. _ ”

Without warning, something pushes into him. He whimpers and turns his head into the pillow. Hands coax his head back so that he is facing Riku instead. “Now, now, Tenn. You don’t want to suffocate in your sleep, do you?”

“Tenn-nii, so tight. So hot.” Riku hisses, “He’s sucking my finger in. Kujou-san…would you like to see for yourself?”

“Tenn’s body is ideal as an idol. Ideal for pleasing others.”

Tenn moans high and pretty when he feels a second finger push into him. Then, a third. His torn panties are pushed higher up his legs, and the fabric is pressed against his hardening dick, staining it with precum. The panties hold his legs in place - preventing him from struggling, even if he wanted to.

“Kujou-san, I’ll take a bite, hm?” he hears Riku say, “You can have his mouth. You like his pretty lips more, anyway.”

“I do like it when he sings,” Kujou agrees, “He sings so  _ beautifully _ when he’s in pleasure. Even when asleep, he feels so...strongly.”

“Imagine if he sings the same way on stage.”

“What a delectable thought, Riku-kun. Who would have thought you’d think in such a way towards your own brother?”

“I’m a monster, Kujou-san. Like you said,” Riku says cheerfully, “Besides…” Tenn squeaks when Riku lazily strokes the tip of Tenn’s dick, “Tenn-nii tied up and exposed for everyone to see while he takes everything his beloved  _ father _ and  _ brother _ have to offer him….won’t that be a beautiful view?”

Riku’s words send shivers down Tenn’s spine. He tries hard not to make a sound, but Kujou’s hands are insistent, and he could feel his chin being tilted up at the same time the fingers leave his entrance. Something  _ else  _ pushes against his hole shortly after.

“You’re right,” Kujou says breathlessly, “Perhaps...That could even be arranged.”

Riku pushes - no, he  _ slams  _ into Tenn, forgoing any notions of gentleness. A gasps rips out from Tenn’s throat, parting his lips. Something hard slips past them as soon as he opens his mouth, pushing in until he could feel something press against the back of his throat.

“So hot,” Riku groans, “Oh, god. Tenn-nii is always so fucking  _ tight. _ ”

“Tenn’s mouth is as lovely as ever,” Kujou chimes in, sounding a little strained.

They thrust into him almost in tandem. Tenn tries hard not to choke with Kujou’s dick pushing his gag reflex to the limit, tears already forming at the corner of his eyes. Riku slams his hips roughly against Tenn’s, never gentle. Never kind. He gives and all Tenn could do is take.

He hears another ripping sound, and feels his legs being spread further apart. Riku growls low in his throat, his hands gripping Tenn’s ankles. The lace panties hang in shreds on one of his ankles, dangling uselessly as Riku continues to thrust into him.

“Hng - ! Gh -!”

Tenn could not form proper words. He whines and mewls with Kujou’s dick in his mouth and his fingers dig into the mattress as he feels his hips being lifted off the bed so Riku could thrust into him deeper.

His eyes, now fully open, shine with tears.

It’s painful.

It feels good.

Tenn feels overwhelmed.

Tenn can’t get enough.

“He woke up,” Kujou chuckles.

“No,” Riku says, “He’s still in a beautiful dream.” He curses. “I’m c-close -,”

“Hngh - so am I. Tenn -,”

“Tenn-nii - ,”

_ Kujou-san.  _

_ Riku. _

Kujou comes first. Tenn feels something warm spurt into his mouth, gathering on his tongue before spilling out from his lips. It tastes bitter. Some go down his throat. He coughs a little but swallows. 

“Good boy,” Kujou praises, patting his cheek.

Riku slams one last time before he comes deep inside Tenn. Tenn feels warm all over, even as the come leaks out from his hole after Riku pulls out.

“I ruined the panties,” Riku says a little mournfully.

“It’s alright,” Kujou says.

Tenn feels himself being lifted and braced against someone’s chest. “Tenn’s still hard. And -,”

Kujou smiles, matching the one on Riku’s face.

“I suppose I should have a turn destroying the rest of his outfit, hm?”

**Author's Note:**

> hello yes it's me the horny anon who likes seeing tenn wrecked. gotta make my own food sometimes ya know?
> 
> i may be anon but don't worry, I see and can reply all your comments ;)
> 
> (I know some of you know who I am anyway. Keep it a secret, shhh)


End file.
